


Honesty

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody does not want to admit he has feelings, but he does.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Slick
Kudos: 13





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> For Slick/Cody week on Tumblr

**Abandoned**.

There isn’t much left for Cody to say as he watches Slick being taken away in handcuffs. They look tight on his wrists, fashioned so that he couldn’t escape, couldn’t run away like the coward Cody knew he was. 

Deep down, he blames himself for not realising it sooner. That sweet, honey laced murmur in his ear, telling him everything he wanted to hear. Slick had studied him for months and Cody took the bait easily. And for what? A few quick fucks in his quarters late at night, when no one dared bothering him lest they be reprimanded the following morning. 

But he had longed for a touch as comforting as Slick’s. Some sick part of him still wanted it. Like he could stand having those traitor’s fingers squeezing his hips, or fisting his hair with a quick _tug_. 

He jolts back to reality. Rex is staring at him. He knows so much more than he should by Cody’s expression alone. 

When he looks up again, Slick is gone. It’s surprising how quietly he left, considering the fight he put up in his failed attempt to flee. Maybe this is better, Cody thinks. 

He hates being wrong.


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is in denial.

**Survival.**

Cody forgets to eat for the third day in a row and Rex is starting to worry. It’s been almost a month now since Slick was arrested, and time seems to be taking its toll on the Commander. Rex sighs as he leans against the door frame, watching Cody walk circles around the office in an attempt to distract himself. 

“Cody.” Cody looks up from his hands. They’re trembling badly. He wants to _cry._ “Let’s get something to eat. You can’t survive on caf.”

“What? I’m fine, Rex. Stop looking at me like that.” 

Rex sighs. “Cody. What is going on with you? It’s about Slick, isn’t it?” 

Cody tenses. That name. It haunts him. Twists his stomach into knots. “ _Don’t,_ ” Cody says, firmly.

Rex continues, “There was something between you two, wasn’t there? You don’t have to hide it, Cody.”

“There was nothing!” Cody snaps. He doesn’t want to be associated with a _traitor._ Slick means nothing to him. _Meant_ nothing to him. “Please, Rex, just leave it.” 

Rex’s eyes soften. He seems to understand in his own way, but Cody can’t quite make out his expression. Had he seen them together, maybe? Been privy to one of their meetings? No, they were always careful. 

He throws the datapad in his hand across his desk and decides that as of right now, he will no longer be moping. “Come on.” 

“Where are we going?” Rex asks, following blindly. 

Cody forces himself to laugh. “To get drunk!” 


End file.
